Harry Potter and the GWSC
by Gryffindork1
Summary: on a day in 2121 unknown forces enter sol system by a unknown energy source that showed up in 1999. Harry Potter commander of the 1st fleet is sent to investigate.
1. Timeline to the Future

Harry Potter and The GWSC

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or Cots/Bots.

Summary: on a day in 2121 unknown forces enter sol system by a unknown energy source that showed up in 1999. Harry Potter commander of the 1st fleet is sent to investigate.

The following is a time line from 1997 to 2121

1997: Harry and fiends graduate from Hogwarts. Voldemort is killed Ministry and Death Eaters suffer most.

1998: Harry grows interested in space flight after watching the N.A.S.A. Channel on a trip he took to America. Harry starts taking night classes in science, algebra, physics, and life sciences.

1999: Unidentified energy source found in outer sol system. Harry enters college full time.

2001: N.A.S.A. Sends a probe to the energy source once fuel runs low they send it threw. They receive no data afterwards.

2005: Harry graduates with honors and is given an internship at Jet Propulsion laboratory in Pasadena California.

2006: Ron and Hermione get married.

2007: Ron and Hermione get divorced. Still good friends

2008: Harry leaves JPL and returns home to start his own magical experiments on space flight.

2009: Harry and Hermione start dating. Ron marries Luna and takes the last name of Lovegood.

2010: Harry launches the Merlin his first unmanned probe into space it does 12 orbits before self destructing.

2012: Harry starts a campaign for funds to build the first wizarding spaceship The Dumbledore. All European ministry's donate over 2 billion galleons in all. The United States magical rep. Offered tech support which Harry agreed soon Harry is working with a few of his friends from JPL

2016: The Dubledore is ready for test. Harry starts talking with European ministry's about the formation of the Worldwide Wizard Space Consortium or for short the WWSC.

2018: Wizard Potion master Severus Snape Patents the Long Life Potion. One dose of it and a wizards life is extended 4 fold. Its cheap and by the end of the year most wizards have taken the potion.

2019: The Dumbledore takes off under its own power after a long test cycle. Harry flew it several times around the world and secretly meeting with the USS. Endeavor and the ISS.

2020: WWSC is founded in London england. Harry marries Hermione. Birth of Lily Rose Potter.

2021: Harry gives the The Dumbledore to the WWSC he retires to work on more space vessel designs

2040: Unknown ships attack the Dumbledore with out provocation ship is destroyed 3 crew dead.

2041: Massive attack against earth by unknown ships once again no provocation. They ignored all communications. 1.5 billion muggles die 130,658 wizards world wide die. WWSC becomes a government lead by Harry Potter after a landslide election. Harry annexes all world governments, most country's give control without a fight other nations try to fight but with most of the worlds food supples in the WWSC hands they soon follow suit. By December the world is under Harry's control.

2045: Several Dumbledore Class constructors begin to build a ring of defenses over the earth and construct orbital dry docks. With all the wealth and resources on earth under Harry's control research on propulsion drives and offensive and defensive weapons are is the starting stages.

2051: WWSC changes to GWSC first Merlin Class destroyers are commissioned. Officer academy started in Washington D.C. Only wizards can be Fleet commanders, muggles can be captains but not command a fleet. After years of test the Life potion is ineffective with muggles.

2102: Peace has rained for over 60 years. In those years the ships of the GWSC have increased from 10 in 2060 to 220 from one fleet to 22 fleets. From impulse to a form of magical warp. From gauss cannons to high power laser beams and Reducto generating torpedo's

2107: New research has increased warp speed and the Slytherin Class Battleship commission into the 20th fleet

2110: massive colonization ship spread to inhabitable planets with in 50000 light years they are escorted by obsolete merlin class dds. Harry celebrates 130th birthday.

2120: Harry and Hermione celebrates there 100th anniversary

2121: Unidentified ships spotted near the Energy source in the sol system 1st fleet sent to investigate.

Ok guys here some more info.

As of 2121 there are 30 fleets in the GWSC

1st fleet Harry Potter commander

3rd fleet Ron Lovegood Commander

7th fleet Hermione Potter Commander

9th fleet Draco Malfoy Commander

17th fleet Severus Snape Commander

30th fleet Ginny Weasley Commander of Earth defense fleet.

Ship sizes

DD 100 meters 10 lasers 1 reducto generating torpedo

CL 160 meters 100 pd lasers

CA 560 meters 12 heavy cutting beams 20 heavy lasers 4 reducto generating torpedoes 2 forward 2 aft

CV 880 meters 20 pd lasers 100 fusion missiles 40 fast attack fighter 20 reducto generating torpedo corvettes.

BB 1000 meters 20 pd lasers 20 dual heavy laser beams 10 quad laser beams 8 reducto generating torpedo launchers 6 forward 2 aft 20 fusion missiles.

The unidentified vessels are a recon fleet from the 4th fleet of the Humankind Empire Abh.

a/n. Well thats the summary of my story first chapters should be up with in the next week this is just to wet your whistle.


	2. First Contact

Harry Potter and The GWSC

Orbital Fleet Command Base February 2121

Harry walked into his rooms on the orbital base which he shared with his dear wife. Fleet Admiral Potter.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Rose is Hermione already in bed?" Harry asked as he started to remove the stuffy clothing he was forced to war to government meetings. Rose nodded and keep playing with a small wooden box with gold trim. " Is that what i think it is?" Harry asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah dad i got promoted to Lt. Commander, but i was given the Atlanta and its only a destroyer i wanted to command a battleship and a fleet just like you." She still playing around with her box.

Harry laughed softly and gave his daughter a half hug. " Well i did offer to get you into the academy, but no my young daughter wanted to work her way up from the lowest rank to the highest. My old mentor would love you doing it the hard way. Chin up tho with all the new ship designs coming out of the design department in London you'll have your own fleet one day." Harry smiled as she gave him a short hug before she headed of to her rooms. She may be 100 years old but she was still that little baby with small red hairs and green eyes when she was born.

Harry slipped into the shower and soon was resting snugly next to his wife.

1st scourge squadron Hyde System

" This is command we have our new orders. We are to do a recon mission of the new sord. The probe that was launch 3 hours ago has found an exit from plan space into unknown space." Hecto-Commander **Atosuryua** gave the orders to the 5 other commanders in her squadron. After she got conformation from the other commanders they headed the new sord that formed in the Hyde earlier that month.

3 hours later Orbital Fleet Command Base.

Harry and Hermione jumped out of bed as the warning klaxon sounded in a the stations of the base.

They grab their officer garb which consisted of stander cloths but over top was a black robe with gold trim the rank was shown on the arm near the cuff Harry had four thick silver bands and one small bronze bands which showed his rank as a full Admiral. Hermione on the other hand had 5 full silver bands showing off her rank of fleet Admiral and commander of all military forces of the GWSC.

"London transport me on board." Hermione yelled threw the comm system in their room. Instantly she was aboard here flagship the Battleship London.

Harry smirked as she left the transportation spell was her design and used a very refined version of the summing charm. He followed suit and transported to the Battleship Berlin.

Harry arrived as close to his bridge as possible and within a minute he was in his chair on the bride giving orders.

"How long until we can warp helmsman?"

"15 seconds admiral."

"Good the second we clear the no warp zone warp directly to the ES0 (energy source zero)" Harry ordered as he got info on the other ships in the other fleets he was going to be first to arrive by 1.2 minutes.

1st scourge squadron

"Passing though unknown gate in 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. all ships have passed through the gate captain." **Sobaash** called out from his position on the bridge of the Flagship." Captain this looks like the sol system but i am not getting any communications." he add shortly afterwards.

"Ma'am large amount of ships incoming. I can't get any info from the computer the designs are unknown to us." the front line aviator reported.

"This is command a large amount of unknown ships incomi!" Hecto-Commander Atosuryua voice was frozen shut when the ships appeared out of no where in front of her squadron.

"Ma'am they are trying to communicate with us what should i do." Sobaash asked in a calm voice even though she was a bit disconcerting by the mass of ship in front of them.

1st Fleet Berlin Command Bridge

"Polarize the armor, warm up missile 1-20 and 100-120, release the safety's for the reducto generating torpedoes, and once we arrive put me in communication with all unknown ship but mute them all." Harry ordered as his fleet was in transit.

"4 of 6 ships have replied to you admiral." his communication chief reported before putting them on screen.

Harry was shocked for a moment when the bridges of the 4 ship showed on his comm screen. Most where beautiful and had blue hair that Harry had never seen before. "Who is the leader of your group?" Harry asked kindly as he could. One of the blue haired females raised her hand.

" Comm officer shut the other three down but the lady's on full screen and let her talk back."

Lt. Jon nodded and Hecto-Commander Atosuryua bridge was but on full screen and the other connections where cut.

"I am Admiral Harry Potter of the First fleet of the Galaxy Wide Space Consortium. State you name and your intentions in this sector?" Harry asked

"I am Hecto-Commander Atosuryua of the 1st scourge squadron of the Humankind Empire Abh. Our intentions are merely a recon mission." The commander answered.

a/n well well thats strange for me one day till update I'll try my best to keep it up this rate but i can't promise every day updates. Read and review. If you want info on the Abh i suggest you go to Google and search for the abh nation.


	3. True First Contact

Harry Potter and The GWSC

1st Fleet Command Bridge

Harry stared at the commander of the other vessel with some interest when she had spoken he didn't understand a word she had said.

"Ma'am I can't understand you can you understand me?" Harry asked

She gave a short nod and started talking with one of her crew.

"Admiral Potter the 7th, 14th, 22nd, and 31st fleets are 15 seconds out and will fall into formation with us."

"Thank you Commander. Tell them only to fire if fired upon understood?"

"Aye sir."

"Sir the other fleets have arrived."

Flagship 1st scourge squadron

"Ma'am i can't understand you can you understand me?"

She nodded " Sobaash is there anyway to send them the data they need to understand us?"

"Scanning captain." after a few moments of playing around with his console he added." Yes captain they have an open data port in there communications array. The whole squadron froze for a moment when several other vessels showed up out of now where.

"Alright send the data needed." " This is command all ship prepare to retreat if this turns ugly."

1st Fleet Command Bridge

"Sir they are sending data though the open communication antenna. It's a language code. What should i do with it sir?"

Harry sighed "We have no choice how long until you can input all the new information in to the communication system."

The communication officer started the process the information before turning to Harry. " 1 minute sir its a good program it's doing most of the work itself." Harry nodded his understanding.

One minute later Harry stood before the comm screen. "Ma'am I'll ask this again but what is your name and your intentions in this sector?"

"I am Hecto-Commander Atosuryua of the 1st scourge squadron of the Humankind Empire Abh. Our intentions is to gather information on this sord reza and the system surrounding it." she replied this time Harry understood perfectly what she said.

Harry fell softly to his seat in relief " I understand i will allow you and your squadron in this system for 72 hours. However if you haven't withdrawn by that time we will escort you back to this sord as you call it."

"Understood Admiral Potter we will withdraw by 72 hours." Harry nodded and cut off the communications to the other ship.

"Commander Green tell all fleets to return to earth defensive ring. Stand down all weapons depolarize the armor." Harry ordered as he stood up and went in to his office.

24 hours later Orbital Fleet Command Base

"Do you think i did the right thing Hermione?" Harry said as he sat down for breakfast the next morning.

"Well i would have tried to get some information from them about their Empire. We could have given them some info about our Corporation."

Harry nodded "Are they still in range of our long range comm antenna?"

Hermione picked up a electronic notepad. "Yeah the are in range they haven't left the area around the ES0." she smirked and handed Harry the MLARR "We should ask them to dinner it's been years since we have had any decent company."

Harry graped the report before he threw a smirked at his own wife. " Don't tell Ron that he'll get depressed again." Harry looked down and his smirk disappeared. " You had the Atlanta, Lisbon and Charleston follow them. Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione's playful mood vanished " Do not forget who i am Admiral. I out rank you i don't have to tell you anything."

Harry sighed " Of course your right. However I'm docking your pay for the rest of the day." Harry smiled when she stared laughing. His joke had the desired reaction. He hated it when his wife threw her rank around but she was right. He was the CO in charge of GWSC and she was the director of the military and fleet ops.

Flagship 1st scourge squadron

"Captain the ships that have been tailing us have turned back toward the center of the sol system." a few seconds later the front line officers console beep several times. " Captain, Admiral Potter would like to speak to you."

Atosuryua nodded to him and shortly Harry's office game into view. "Ma'am I would be honored if you and your squadron would accept an invitation to dinner with some of our Fleet officer. I myself have grown interested in your empire and for basic information I'll gladly give you the history of our planet and most recently the formation of The Galaxy Wide Space Consortium."

"Well were would this dinner be?" she asked she had no intentions of going on land for a meal.

"Our orbital fleet base has a large banquet hall I'm sure we can fit your crew there."

"In that case i accept when is this dinner?" she replied

"Hmm we can have it tomorrow night if you make by tonight i can offer you and your crew the guest quarters its near the banquet hall i know its important to relax every once in a while." Harry said as he shifted his papers.

"Very well we accept." she click the a button and Harry's office was gone. "This is command, we have been invited to dinner by Admiral Potter we are to head for the 3rd planet in this system. I for one am looking forward to a decent meal and a good conversation."

a/n now a correction Lily Rose Potter's hair is brown not red my mistake.

Up next Dinner and we finally hear from Jinto and Lafiel.


	4. Diner and Some Info

Harry Potter and the GWSC

12 hours later Orbital Fleet Command Base

Atosuryua and the rest of her crew disembarked the ships at the 2nd internal destroyer and light cruiser repair bay. They were currently waiting for an escort to the guest quarters. They didn't wait long.

" Good day Hecto-Commander welcome to my home, I'll escort you to the guest quarters." Harry said once he turned down the corridor.

Most of the abh was shocked that harry had spoken in perfect baronh. " You speak baronh Admiral Potter?"

Harry smiled " I do now. With my wifes help we were able to make a spell that allows us the knowledge needed to understand and speak your language." Harry replied as he turned and started to take them to the guest quarters.

"Whats a spell sir?" asked one of the blue haired Abh.

Harry stopped quickly and turned around. "You've never heard of magic or wizards and witches?" The Abh shook their heads no. Harry nodded "I'm not surprised there are only forty thousand of us left and magic is a rare thing else where. Well a spell is a way for a wizard or witch to manipulate there surroundings with there magic. Like this!" Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at himself he chanted a few words in a language the Abh didn't understand and the moment he finish the chant his body had changed dramatically. He had blue hair brown eyes and his body had shortened and thinned out.

The word wow was heard from several if not all the abh. Harry smiled before he changed back to himself. He turned back around and lead them to the gallery that was close to the guest quarters and the banquet hall.

Harry was about to show them the space gallery which was a large glass dome that sat above the gallery when he was interrupted. 3 different klaxon went off and the loud speakers flared to life.

"This is Fleet Admiral Weasley the 17th fleet and 22nd fleet have made contact with unknown ships on the edge of the galaxy they match the designs of the ships that attacked 80 years ago there are 50 ships and the 22nd and 17th fleets have been decimated. What ships that remain are on course for this installment estimated arrival 15 hours at top warp. All crew and commanders report to your stations. All fleets prepare for travel in 1 hour." Harry felt like he couldn't breath. They where back he nearly lost everything the last time his daughter his wife.

"I'm sorry to cancel our meal Ma'am, but i fear i must ask you to leave." Harry said as he pulled out a data pad. "This is the information about our corporation. I hope your empire will send us some information i really am interested in it." Harry smiled tho it never reached his eyes. "I'll take you back to your ships."

"I'm sorry about the meal as well. My i ask a favor from you?" Hecto-Commander Atosuryua asked as she took the pad.

"I'll hear it."

"Allow 2 of my crew to come with you. I know it will be dangerous but we must now if these people are a danger to the empire." Harry nodded as he led them back to the ships. "Thank you. Deca-Commander Abriel and Supply officer lynn will accompany you."Lafiel and Jinto nodded to there commander.

Harry, Jinto, and Lafiel watched as the abh ships left the dock and headed toward ES0.

Harry walked over to a comm terminal "Berlin bridge this is Admiral Potter prepare for a mass transportation." Harry got a short I sir before he got the ready for the transport.

"Take my hand." Harry ordered and they did as he asked and shortly afterwards they where on the bridge. "XO with me."

Once the four of them made it to his office he offered his guest a chair. "Status report Commander.

"I sir. Crew and officers are on board. We are fully supplied, propulsion, weapons, and the hull are in excellent condition. One crewman was injured in the engineering compartment. She will be back on duty within the hour." Harry stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Your in command of the bridge ox." Commander Green nodded and left.

"_Sir Military command is holding for you." _Harry pressed a button on his desk. "Send it to my office." _"I sir"_

"Harry the 30st fleet is coming with us. The training ships are going to stay and defend Earth with the help of the 17th and 22nd fleet or whats left of them." Harry looked worriedly at his wife. Rose was in the 30th fleet. Hermione just smiled softly back at him. It seamed that when it came to their daughter. She was the one who could stand situations where their daughter was in danger. "There will be a Command conference on the London at 6am in the morning." she added before she killed the connection to his ship.

Harry sighed and graped a data pad from his desk and handed it to Lafiel. "This is all we know of the attacking force ma'am." she nodded her thanks. Harry ran through reports, logistics, and crew morale indicators. It was almost half an hour before he remembered he had guest. Harry looked up and saw Jinto and Lafiel chatting softly back and forth. He waited until they stopped before he spoke. " I am sorry i total forgot about you a moment ago."

"Don't worry i understand I do it all the time." Jinto chuckled at her answer it was true how many times had she zoned out everything on the bridge before battle.

Harry smiled slightly. "Well how about some dinner? You can ask me any question you like during but i really could go for some food." Both of them agreed and he lead them to the officers mess hall .

Harry took his seat and snapped his fingers. "Tobby!"

Instantly a small pointy eared house elf proofed into the room.

"Good day admiral Potter and guest." Tobby spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Good day to you Tobby. Could you bring us a menu?" Harry replied happy to see Tobby in a good mood after his father Dobby's death last year. The elf nodded and snapped his fingers and vanished.

"What was that creature?" Lafiel asked rather bemused. Jinto on the other hand seemed to be in a little shock it was a day of new discoveries.

Shortly after 4 menus and 4 glasses of water appeared on the table. Harry smiled it looked like his wife was going to make dinner. Harry tapped both the Abh menus and changed the language to baronh. "Any question before we dine?"

"How old are you?" Jinto asked. "You look rather young to be an Admiral." Lafiel gave Jinto a strange look before turning back to her host.

" I am 140 years old. I became admiral when i was 70 after ten years of off and on officer training school." Harry enjoyed the look of shock on the supply officers face, but the Deca-Commander was uninfected by his statement.

They asked questions back and forth for half and hour after they had ordered. The food and Hermione arrived at the same time.

Hermione came in through the entrance. Harry jumped up and took his wifes hand and help take the seat beside her. Before he released her hand he kissed it softly and smiled at his wife before taken his seat again.

Jinto smiled softly at Lafiel before he took her hand under the table. She smiled back and softly squeeze his hand back.

Over dinner they talked asked questions and shortly after 10pm they were all in their rooms resting for the battle ahead.

2 hours to battle

Harry looked at the report he got from Rear Admiral Snape about the power and numbers of the enemy fleet. It seamed the 22nd fleet was suppling the 17th with 200 fusion missiles after the they had the new Ravenclaw class CV had tested its ballistics. The enemy ships had to the 2 fleets surprise warped into the area and started to attack. The enemy weapons where advanced but there were less of them compared to the GWSC ships. They had no chance to defend themselves and after the first barrage of fire 12 ships where crippled or destroyed.

At the conference that morning he learned that he would lead the 1st 2nd 15th 21st 25th and 26th fleet in the battle. He was now the commanding officer of the 1st battle group one of the 6 temporary groups. They were using a surround attack strategy. His group was to go in head on and the other groups would attack from the flanks and rear.

Harry walked on to the bridge it was going to be a long day.


	5. Fighting the Good Fight

Harry Potter and the GWSC

London Battle Command and Control Center

" _Admiral we will be in missile firing range in 1 minute."_ Harry reported

" Understood. I want you to fire all the missiles in your group." Hermione replied

" _I ma'am. Entering firing range in 35 seconds."_

She nodded at Harry who was positioned on her comm screen along with all the other battle group commanders.

Berlin Bridge

"Missiles are ready to fire sir!"

"Understood. All ships missiles away!" Harry shouted into his communication channel to his battle group. He got a chorus of aye-aye and i sir as he watched missile after missile pass by his ships view screen.

Harry watched as most of their missiles exploded into the side of the enemy ships. Harry smiled as most of the enemy's smaller vessels where destroyed.

"Sir 36 enemy ships destroyed, 2 with major damage, 10 with minor damage, and 2 unaffected."

"Or thats what we think?" Harry asked and Commander Green nodded in the affirmative.

"Sir they are firing on us!"

Harry looked up in time to see flashes of light coming from biggest ships. There were a few seconds of complete calm before the bridge shook violently.

"Fire all forward torpedoes, release all fighters and corvettes, destroy them all!" Harry roared

The bridge shuttered violently once again and again shortly afterwards.

"Sir we have lost all power to the forward weapons. We have hull breaches in 59 places we a losing pressure in all compartments." one of the crew read out from his station.

"Turn the ship so that our bow is facing the ships fire at will." Harry ordered

Just as the Berlin finished her turn the 2 undamaged ships aimed their heavy weapons at the exposed bow of the ship, and fired their scatter shot mass drivers. As soon as the 25 house size rounds got within 100 feet of the Berlin's hull the individual rounds exploded sending a large amount of super heated shrapnel forward at the hull. The result of the shrapnel was horrific. It cut through the armor which was designed to repulse energy weapons only. It sliced through the hull like a hot knife to butter. After the hull it cut into the interior killing crew and destroying equipment.

London Command and Control Center

"Ma'am the 2nd and 4th battle group are in firing range. The 3rd, 5th, and 6th are 15 seconds out."

Hermione nodded to the crew man as she watched the 1st group launch all of their missiles.

"What are those Admiral Potter?" Jinto asked as he and Lafiel watched the blooming battle on the screen. " I mean what is a missile?"

"A missile is a fire and forget type of weapon our carriers carry a large supply. Our battleships carry a few as well mostly if they are up against fast moving small ships." she replied as she watched 72 missiles impact the enemy ships. " How many ships did we destroy?"

"36 Ma'am some are damaged but i can't be sure."

"Ma'am the 1st battle group is under fire."

Hermione looked at her comm screen in horror 35 of 60 ships where destroyed in one volley.

"Ma'am 2nd and 4th battle groups are concentrating their fire on the large enemy ships."

Hermione watched as the 2 enemy ships kept pounding away at the battleships of the devastated 1st group. Even as the full force of the 5 other group tore into them. Her heart raced as the seconds ticked by. So far Harry was safe and their daughter was safe. She gave orders when needed but most of her focus was on watching the Berlin on her console screen.

" Put the first battle group flagship on screen." Hermione ordered as she stood it was time to pull the 1st group out.

facing the ships fire at will." Harry ordered just as his wifes image came up on his comm screen. Harry stood and saluted.

"Admiral i think its time for you to get your ships the hell out of there." Harry smirked at his wifes choice of words but she was right.

Harry turned to his executive officer. "Full retreat commander." Commander Green nodded and gave orders to the helm officer. He turned back to his wife but he never got the chance to say a word as shrapnel tore threw his bridge.

Hermione eyes where still focused on the comm screen even tho there was nothing but static coming though.

"Ma'am. Ma'am! Admiral! Admiral Potter!" Captain John Carver her executive officer shouted as he tried to get her attention.

"Yes captain?" She asked her voice choked with emotion even as she tried to hide it.

"All enemy ships have been destroyed what are our orders?"

"Start search and rescue on the ships of the 1st battle group. All battle groups are to disband and return to fleet formations. 30th fleet orders are to head directly to earth. The other fleets are under the command of their admirals they know what to do." Hermione gave her orders and left the room as quickly as possible. She barely made it to her office before she lost all control and collapsed in tears.

Berlin shuttle 5

Florence Green stood over Harry as 3 medics worked on his wounds. Comm Green was lucky he was one of the three people on the bridge that escaped injure. The majority weren't as lucky as he was eight died almost instantly. Three including Admiral Potter where injured. Harry was by far the worst off. as he stood talking to his wife a small yet unknown size piece of shrapnel sliced though the hull and entered his body right above his hip and traveled with little resistants before exiting on the far side of his body near his shoulder.

"Commander." one of the medics called

"Yes. How is he?" Green asked

"There is nothing we can do sir. We have him stable for the moment but unless we get on a ship with a medical bay he is going to die, and even then he may die."

a/n

well don't hate me its a story little drama will not hurt you. Next Chapter the Abh are back and of course a review of the battle.


	6. New life and a meeting

Harry Potter and The GWSC

Bridge Atlanta

Rose Potter looked out of her office windows at the remains of her fathers battleship. One side was leaking atmosphere at a unbelievable pace. Over one thousand breaches in the hull. If it wasn't for the spell that keep a perfect earth atmosphere on the interior of the ship. Everyone would have died quickly, but as it was over 130 crew where able to escape via pods and shuttles.

Bridge Berlin

" Has everyone reached there positions?" yelled Comm. Salem Turner to his men scattered across the bridge and the engineering department. "All right folks put up the charms and then cancel the **aeris** charm."

"I sir. provectus aer lepor lepos." as the wizard finished his chant in Latin a soft blue wall shimmered into existence around the bridge. " Sir both charms are up and the techs have disengaged the aeris charm."

"Good. Prepare a course for repair station 15 at highest warp possible." The commander slumped into the the admirals chair and started another long boring trip back home.

London Bridge

Hermione entered the bridge after a few minutes in her office. "Give me a casualty report Captain."

"I ma'am. 11220 estimated dead 11011 muggle 209 wizard. 56 ships lost, 1 is severely damaged, 2 with major damage, and the Berlin is barely salvageable.

Hermione sat down at her chair and watched the salvage and rescue mission continue on the Berlin.

Berlin Shuttle 5

"_Shuttle this is the Resolve do you need help"_

"Resolve this is comm. Green of the Berlin we have Admiral Potter he is in critical condition and needs medic help asap."

"_Very well we will transport your shuttle to the bay closest to the med bay and have our medical staff _

_await you arrival Resolve out."_

"ok guys grab hold of something they are transporting the shuttle." Commander Green barely finished his statement as the shuttle began to rock slightly back and forth. After a few seconds the small shuttle was in hanger by 6. As the on ramp came down two other medics rushed in and help carry Harry out of the shuttle and to the med center.

Resolve Battle Bridge

_have Admiral Potter he is in critical condition and needs medic help asap." _

Ron was out of his chair so quickly that he startled a few of his bridge crew. " Comm. Ivanovich give them what they need I'll be in the medical center."

Resolve Medical Center 1

"We have to wake him for this potion to work Dr. Kraimer." Dr. Delouzeo told the younger doctor as the worked over Harry's body.

"I sir." The younger doctor replied before casting the proper spell. Harry's pain filled eyes took in his surrounding in confusion before his attention was grabbed by Dr. Kraimer. " Admiral we need you to drink as much as the potion as you can. Understand?"

Harry nodded his head ever so slightly. The younger doctor helped Harry left his head enough to down the potion. Everything seamed fine until he had drank 2/3rd before he began to cough violently.

Dr. Delouzeo quickly cast a stunning charming to stop the admiral from causing himself further pain. The two doctors worked in tandem cleaning the wounds with potions then sealing the wounds.

"Placidus vita." Dr Delouzeo chanted before slipping his wand into its holster.

"How is he doctor?" Ron asked

Both doctors quickly saluted "Sorry Admiral i was unaware." Dr. Kraimer stuttered out.

Ron smirks slightly. "Don't worry. How is he?

"He will recover we can wake him in twelve hours and release him in 36. He will be sore for about a month." the eldest doctor replied

Ron smiled a bit. "Yeah he always was the lucky one. He took a killing curse for me during the war had him in the hospital wing for 3 months." Ron openly laughed at the shocked looks on his medical staffs faces after he left the ward.

2 weeks later Orbital Base

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the Berlin the mile long hull was waiting to be decommissioned and its scrap to be used for other glorious ships of the corporation.

"Admiral are you all right?"

"Yes your Highness." Harry answered as he turned to his guest. " I fell like a fool really. You should have told me about your proper ranks. We may not be under your empire, but still i respect your positions." the two abh nodded. "Any way i hope the information we have gathered about the Hive will help your empire as much as ours." Harry sat back down " I'm sorry when was your fleet arriving again?"

"3 hours." Count Hyde replied

Harry nodded and turned back to his work. The two abh took that as there dismissal and started out the door. " I will see you off **Ablïarsec Néïc Dubleuscr Bœrh Parhynr Lamhirh** and **Linn Ssynec Rocr Ïarlucec Dreuc Haïder Ghintec" Harry stated in perfect baronh. **

**Flagship of 3rd fleet Empire Abh**

**Harry was awestruck the ****Laitec** or patrol ships of the abh where as larger than the GWSC battleships and just the amount of ships in the abh 3rd fleet was amazing. Once the Cilique had docked he was escorted to a meeting hall while he waited for the the abh representive. He didn't wait long.

**"Mister Potter of the Galaxy Wide Space Consortium?" Admiral ****Debeusec** Abreil ask as he entered the room. 

**"Yes Admiral" Harry replied as he stood and bowed**

**"What can i help you with?" the admiral asked as he sat.**

**"I wish to discuss the future of my corporation and your empire."**

**a/n well there you go more on the way.**

**Here is a bit of back story,**

**Voldemort was killed in February of 1997 the war lasted till September. In April the left over dark wizards attacked the trio in Hogsmead near the end Lucius Malfoy casted the killing curse at Ron. Harry got in the way and nearly died. Since only Voldemort can kill him most fatal spell sent at him fall short of killing him.**

**Here is some Latin to English**

**provectus aer lepor lepos Advanced Atmosphere Charm a advanced bubble head charm for large areas**

**placidus vita Still Life this spell slows the heart to 25 beats a minute and slows breathing to allow potions to work on the body**


	7. The End and The Rebirth

Harry Potter and the GWSC

a/n: ok a few mistakes in last chapter its the 2nd fleet commanded by Admiral **Debeusec Abriel the 3rd fleet by Imperial Admiral ****Dusanyu** Abriel. The meeting is between Harry and Imperial Admiral Abriel

**Flagship 3rd fleet of the Humankind Empire Abh**

**"To be frank. We have no interest in your Corporation. However we do have interest in this system and the surrounding systems." the admiral stated in a bored but attentive voice.**

**Harry sagged into his chair. He had feared they would want their surrender. " I had hoped to come her and start a non-aggression treaty or some sort of alliance."**

**"I am sorry." the admiral replied**

**Harry could tell it was a lie. He didn't care ether way. After a few moments Harry took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled " I am sorry as well. I can not and will not give up my corporation. Is there anyway we can negotiate without the lose my corporation?" Harry asked hoping that there was.**

**"You have two choices Admiral. One you can surrender and become a province of the empire. Two don't surrender and the empire will take it from you." he stated calmly as Harry jumped out of his seat in outrage.**

**Harry's magic flared in anger manifesting it self by shattering a glass on the conference table. Harry fell back in the chair frustrated and sore. Admiral Abriel stance had changed dramatical after seeing Harry's accidental magic. From bored to interested. "I apologize Admiral. I see i have no choice but to surrender."**

**"I understand." He replied before he started on a long talk about their system and the empire. Soon after they started on the terms of surrender. **

**After 5 hours of negotiation the terms where set and signed. The Galaxy Wide Space Consortium was abandoned and all systems and materials where surrendered to the empire. The abh decided that since the sol system had been in the hands of GWSC for 80 years. That Admiral Potter would become Baron Potter of the Solen system. The truly amazing part of the treaty was the Solen system was the only system in the empire allowed to have a military. There were restrictions of course. **

**No ship of the Solen Defense Group was allowed to have plane space technology. No ship was to be longer that 750 m long. The SDG would be allowed until the great war was ended. **

**The 4 colonies of the corporation fell under the empresses control until the lands had been overlooked then a magistrate or and abh family would be given the territory.**

**Harry looked over everything twice before signing the document. Shortly after he was sworn in as Baron Potter.**

**When he returned home he was welcomed back. His friends understood there was no other way. The citizens of earth where excited about the trade goods from the empire. To Harry's shock the people didn't mind the change.**

**As the months rolled away the GWSC navy was junked under the eye of the Star Forces. The orbital base Harry called home was junked as well with the credits he received he began to build the Solen Royal Palace.**

**After one year the gwsc was nothing but a fond memory.**

**End booklet one.**

**Well there is booklet one hope you liked it. In January I'll be back with booklet 2 **

**in booklet 2**

**It has been 5 years since the Solen system became part of the Empire. The Hive are back with more info and is the Solen sord a temporal sord? The arrival of the first blue haired Potter. Is magic in your genetics? Stay tuned more at the first of the year.**


	8. booklet 1 end and needed info

Info

Ok i know some of you are unhappy about the last chapter. So i thought I would give you a bit of info on the Abh.

The Humankind Empire Abh have over 900 billion citizens they control a large section of their galaxy before the war started by the United Mankind,The People's Sovereign Union of Planets and The Republic of Greater Alcon. They attacked the patrol ship Gothlauth. Hecto-Commander Lexshu fought bravely until they where destroyed. The ships loss set in motion the last war between man in their galaxy.

The war started in Imperial Year 952. Shortly after the attack by the United Mankind they moved on to Safugnoff a system ruled by the Empire. The Abh sent a large fleet and whipped out the enemy ships. However the occupation of Safugnoff was a ploy. The real attack reached the capital of the empire Lakfakalle before it was pushed back. The losses on both side where atrocious both sides agreed to a truce long enough to rebuild their navy's.

In the year 955 the empire was ready and started Operation Phantom Flame. The objective was to regroup with a part of the empire that was cut off by the attacks in 952. The Empire is advancing quickly toward their goal. So quickly it worries the leaders of the Star Forces. They find out that the United Mankind is gathering a large force and heading for a counterattack. The target the Aptic system.

Long story short the Abh take heavy losses but the enemy fleet is mostly whipped out and the operation is a success.

Abh losses

8779 Ships

211,055 personal

In 956 Operation Hunter is a success (Banner of the Stars II is more on Jinto and Lafiel's relationship.) The Abh get back to the size they where prewar would be my guess. Jinto and Lafiel leave the star forces and return to the Hyde system to the empire. Shortly afterwards they rejoin the military.

Fav Quote from the whole series " I will become his world, and will make him my world" Lafiel to Jinto's family.

In 957 is when my story come in on their time line.

The Hive

Much is unknown about the Hive. They are a insect based life form. The research department believes that they became the dominate species on their home planet, and evolved into intelligent lifeforms. We suspect they have a collective government type. If so the production of military hardware must be astronomical. Our corporation and the Humankind Empire Abh believe they are a threat to this galaxy.

Personal Log

CEO Harry James Potter

June 4th 2121

Don't feel bad about the surrender i can't say more but i gave you a clue in the author notes last chapter.

Feel free to review i do enjoy them more that life itself hehe.

I look forward to booklet 2 i haven't started writing it yet but thats what the winter is for coca and computer.

Sorry about the bold all last chapter bare with me we all mess up occationally.


	9. Life as an Abh

Harry Potter and the GWSC

Book Two

_...Blink... _"This is commander Green Admiral Potter is down i am taking control. All hands abandon ship." _...Blink... _"Commander i need you to push down hard and keep it there." one of the medics ordered. Florence nodded and took the gauss and pressed hard into the wound oh Harry's side. Green heard a grunt and looked up in time to see Harry pass out. _...Blink... _This is wrong. Harry thought to himself. His wife and daughter where crying over a coffin with the flag of the corporation laid across it. He walked slowly across the room to the coffin and looked on the gold plate.

Harry James Potter

Loving Father and Husband

Admiral Ret. GWSC

Solen Royal Palace Baron's Quarters

Harry shot up in bed covered in cold sweat his breathing was ragged and on the verge of hyperventilating. Harry reached for his wife and found her side of the bed cold. _'Thats right she's doing a joint training mission with the star forces. So that leaves me and...' _Harry stood and walked to room across from his. He walked slowly over to the bed and slid the blue haired child over a bit. He sat and pandered the last 5 years.

In 2122 James Patrick Potter was born. During the gene altering by the abh technicians found a active gene in the parents that they had never seen. After some test it was decided to deactivate the gene in James. The Potters and the technicians thought it to dangerous to leave active. When James was born he was tested and found to be a muggle by most wizarding test. So Harry commissioned a genetic test of 100 wizards. Every wizard had the active gene, they tested 100 muggles and found they had the gene but it was dormant.

In 2123 The Solen Defense Fleet was completed 100 ships all heavy cruisers. The ships had been supplied with anti-matter mine technology. 10 improved reducto generating torpedo launchers. 30 heavy mass turrets. The armor was the most amazing thing. It was an alloy created by a group of wizard scientist and alchemist. The alloy consisted of titanium and tungsten it was heavy but very effective. Most ships had 7.5 inches of it however the command and control ships had 15 to 20 inches.

The reason the ships took so long to build was the lack of tungsten and titanium to create the alloy to coat 100 600 meter ships. That is where the alchemist come in after a year and a half they researched a formula. It allowed them to transmute bronze into tungsten through magic and potions. The process took over 5 weeks so large amounts of bronze where produced. No formula could be researched in time so large amounts of titanium where imported from titanium rich territories. The magical warp engines had gone though some changes. They were faster and more stable thanks to abh technology.

In 2124 Graceland in Memphis, Tennessee became the most visited tourist spot in all abh territory after Elvis records make their way into abh territories. Elvis is one of the Solen systems larges exports only beaten by potions and other herbs only found in the system. Vice Kilo-Commander Rose Potter comes home at the end of an operation that took all the territories belonging to the United Mankind. Currently the Abh are siting on the border of The federation of Hania waiting for the right time to move in and end the last war of mankind. After she returns to duty in the star forces Harry, Hermione, and James go to the capital Lakfakalle. They where invited to stay at the Kryv royal palace. During there stay they meet her Empress Ramaj, Lafiel's Father and Brother.

In 2125 the war between the Abh and The Federation of Hania flares up and in one of the battles. Vice Kilo-Commander Potter is nearly killed when her patrol ship was hit by mines. Her ship heavily damaged is saved by Hecto-Commander Abriel's 3rd scourge squadron.

Harry and James where siting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. "So James would you like to visit Hogwarts again?" Harry asked after taking a bit of French toast.

"Yeah! Can i see uncle Sevvy when we get their pwesse?" James asked while he bounced in his seat.

Harry nodded. "Yes but you have to be a good boy." Harry replied as he watched his son face brighten. "Yes James, go get dress and I'll be their in a minute." Harry watched as his son flew out of his chair and to his bedroom. He laughed and finished his breakfast.

20 minutes later they where in a shuttle headed for London.

Leaky Cauldron, London

"Hi Ron, Luna having a nice day?" Harry asked as he walked into the pub.

"Hi Harry, Hi James your looking cute today." Luna replied Harry smiled as James ran and hugged Luna and Ron.

They all sat down and had a cup of coffee or pumpkin juice. They talked about retired life and about Hermione's dedicated work for the defense fleet. After an hour of chat they decided to head for Hogwart's via floo powder. After a short nauseating ride they landed in Hogsmeade.

Harry dusted off the sot and did so for his son.

"DIE Baron!"

Harry turned in time to see several spells being cast his way. Although Harry hadn't been in a duel for ages his body began to move with the grace he had when he fought Voldemort. He let all his mind drift and started to cast spells in quick tight packs. Ron and Luna grabbed James and apparated to the police department on the muggle side of town.

Harry took great satisfaction as the first person fell down he was unconscious and bound in magical bindings. He picked his next target dodge badly aimed spells left and right. He found his next target an over-weight man he was moving sluggishly and his aim was worst that his when he was 11. another barrage of spells from his wand and the man was down and out like the first. 6 where left and some of there spells even got close enough to singe his robes but he was to fast for the assassins. Harry picked his next target dodging spells again and again before he dropped him with a well placed stunner. He turned to pick out his next unlucky foe in time to see the other 5 send spells in his path to the left and right and three spells heading for him one high, one low, and one for his chest. He recognized 2 of the spells and cast the counter-curse before bringing up a powerful shield. As the 3 spells slammed into his shield he had already cast several spells at his next target. The 3 spells simply faded away before his shield collapsed. Shortly after one of the men fell. Harry kept on whittling away his assassins until finally it was a solo duel.

Harry had to admit that this one was somewhat decent he moved out of the way of most of his spells and those that hit were adsorbed by some sort of item. In the distance he could hear the sirens of the local police. It distracted the man long enough for Harry to end the duel. Harry looked around at the damage left on the street. It wasn't much a few singes here and there a bent street lamp.

"Baron Potter are you alright?" one of the local police asked once they arrived

Harry turned to the officer before answering. "Yes i am fine. I want you to take these men to your station and I'll be there shortly.

"Yes Baron." he replied

Hogsmeade Police Department Interrogation room 3

"Our plan was simple traitor. Kill you and your whole damn family. Revolt from the empire and use the defense fleet to destroy any ship that comes threw that curse of a sord."

If Harry had been mad before he was beyond his boiling point now. Harry looked right into the mans eyes and forced himself into his mind. Harry searched for a few seconds before he found what he needed faces, names, and places. Harry pulled out of his mind and stalked out of the room leaving the muggle police confused.

"Hey Tonks i want all 8 of them sent up to the orbital prison as soon as you can." he said on his way out of the station.

Solen Royal Palace Guard Offices

"There are three cells men. One in London, One in Washington D.C., and the last one is the CA Ticonderoga. The ones on earth consist of 20 to 30 citizens. I have no idea about the cell on the ship the prisoners had no information on them. Since the members of this cells are wizards. I'm allowing the wizarding police in those two locations to make the raids. I will be participating in the Washington raid 4 of you will accompany me. 4 more will go to Hogwart's school and escort my son back home. Understood?" Harry asked.

"Yes your excellency." his security chief replied

"Good, since the news of my attempted assassination is out. I'll bet they are having a meeting lets get going."

Washington D.C.

"Baron Potter we are ready to begin or operation."

Harry looked up at the officer and nodded. "Lead the way." The officer bowed and lead them to the back entrance of a large pub. In an instant the American MLE officers charged into the pub. Harry's guard detachment kept Harry from participating. Once he received the all clear he walked into pub. The officers had all the occupants sitting in chairs ready for Harry's inspection. After an hour of stressful work, and with the help of truth potions. They had found the ring leaders and a wealth of documents with names, professions, and technical charts. The MLE arrested the lower ranked members while the ring leaders and technicians where taken to the orbital prison.

Same DayPerseus Spiral arm8 light years from Crab Nebula

Hermione walked onto the bridge of her ship well rested and ready for the day's operation.

"Emergency Message from Baron Potter captain." Front Flyer Stockwell stated from his console.

"Let me hear it before the transmitter is out of range." she replied.

"Hermione the bridge crew of the Ticonderoga are participating in a assassination attempt. The muggle crewman are unaware of the plot. James and I are safe and Rose is safely out of range... end of transmission."

"Captain the Ticonderoga is leaving formation and heading in our direction. She is charging her torpedoes" a crewman shouted

"Captain the Essex, Jamestown, and Prague have left formation." another crewman shouted out

"Damn it use countermeasures hard to port prepare teams to retake those ships." Hermione shouted

"Captain an abh attack group has started to attack the Ticonderoga. The Essex has fired a warning shot over the bow of the Ticonderoga." Stockwell shouted "Countermeasures have fail impact in 10 seconds 8,7"

"Collision alarm grab hold of something." Hermione ordered taking hold of her chair. The warning klaxon flared to life as 6 torpedoes slammed into the 20 inch armored hull. The impact cause many of the crew to lose their footing and fall. However as the smoke and fire of the explosion evaporated away the armor was untouched.

End Part One Booklet 2


End file.
